domitrons_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloody Cracks... A MCSM Wiki Horror Story Part 7.
Becky stood up, she walked towards the group making weird groaning noises, and drooling... "What do we do?" Poli asked. "Well I think there is nothing we can do at this point." Steward responded. "Welp... It's been nice knowing you all, I'm just sad it has to end like this, and we don't even know what's happening right now to our other friends!" Order cried. Suddenly a white pumpkin fell from the roof and landed on Becky's head, there was a loud thudding noise, Becky was dead. Everyone then started crying, their friend had just died right before their eyes, in what was probably one of the worst possible ways to die. "She was so young... Why couldn't have it been me instead?" Peace asked. "Yeah... I'll miss her, she was one of my best friends!" Order moaned. "If only we had watched the amount of medicine more carefully, then we would all still be here!" Steward wailed. Suddenly the bars that held them captive had been lifted, they were free to leave the room and find their friends. They immediately ran from the room, through the dark and grim corridor, and back into the living room. "Alright, we're out of the room, now where do we go?" RatGirl asked. "We find our friends, they took the left corridor remember? That's where we should go." Poli answered. "Okay, and EVERYONE is coming this time, nobody gets left behind." Steward ordered. They walked through the corridor, and noticed it was shorter than the other corridor, and they ended up in the library and saw Mons, Domi, and Charles, they were crying their eyes out in grief. "Guys? What's wrong? And more importantly Where's Ender?" Steward asked. "The Statue... Ender's dead." Charles told them while pointing to the giant dragon statue. "It killed him? How is that possible?" Order asked. "It was just like it... Came to life and killed him." Charles told her. Suddenly the statue came to life again, it opened its wings and roared loudly, it was a sound that shook the room. "HIDE." Mons yelled. The Statue then ran over to Peace. "Don't eat Peace! Eat me!" Order yelled. "No Eat Me!" Steward said. "Don't eat me! Eat Charles!" Poli yelled. "Wait what?" Charles questioned. The dragon statue ran towards all of them, then without warning, the dragon stopped, fell over, and stopped moving. "What the heck?" Rat asked. Charles walked over to the dragon's head, and found bolts. He knew right away it was a hatch, so he kicked it and it broke with ease. He lifted the hatch and found... A bunch of wires and mechanical parts. "This isn't a statue, it's a robot!" He exclaimed. Steward went over to check, he then pulled a key out of the cluster of wires. "Where could that lead too?" Charles asked. "Well... There was a locked door that lead to the attic, perhaps it could lead to that?" Domi asked. Suddenly the lights went out, and when they came back on, the creature from before came back, and it had killed Peace with its claws... "That's my cue." It said. It ran up the corridor. "Alright guys, I've had enough of this, I want to catch our host, find out why he's killing our friends, and leave!" Charles shouted. "Welp... Looks like we have a beast to catch." Steward sighed. To be continued. Category:Story